


Kaleb Has Some Fun

by lennypants35



Series: The Unfortunate Events in the Life of a Boy Named Jared [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Enemas, Gags, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennypants35/pseuds/lennypants35
Summary: Jared discovers Kaleb's true motivations for kidnapping him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here comes the part that you've been waiting for, that I've been waiting for, that I'm just excited to write. Hope you enjoy it!!

Jared has been in his cage for days. Everything hurts  _so bad_. He can barely breathe. The burning sensation in his abdomen lingers from his first day. His muscles are cramping up from being squished into such a small space. His nostrils and eyes burn from the scent of ammonia in the room. Alex and Mark have been trying to talk to him, but he just answers with grunts and whimpers of pain. He doesn't want to talk to them anyway, especially not to Mark, even though he explained why he didn't help save his sister, his mother, his father. Everyone Jared loves. Alex's life was in danger. Mark wasn't going to save a group of strangers, especially when there was a ninety percent chance that he wasn't going to succeed and that even if he did, he wouldn't be able to find Alex and help her. Nobody really knows where this god-forsaken building is. Jared knows he probably would have done the same thing, but it was at the cost of his family, his freedom, and Jared just can't forgive that.

Jared wants to cry. But he won't. Save his tears for something worse than this. He's convinced himself that he's no longer a child. He's not the same as he was the day Kaleb, Jack, and Mark broke into his home and ruined his life. Children cry. Adults do not. And Jared knows that he has to grow up if he's going to make it out of this whole ordeal alive. For Anna. For his dad. For his mom. And just to spite Kaleb and Jack.

He's so hungry. But the pain in his back, in his lower abdomen, and in his slightly swollen hole, very much overpower his hunger pangs.

There are footsteps down the hall. Jared tenses. His muscles ache. His heart pounds out of his chest and his pulse races. There's the jiggling of the doorknob as a key is inserted. Jared composes himself as the door creaks open and he puts on the bravest face he can.

A hulking figure looms in the doorway. "Hi Jared. Ready to have some fun?" Kaleb strides in, opening the stinking cage. Jared knows he can't escape, so he decides to keep what little dignity he has left by not struggling.

Little does he know that it will be stolen from him within the hour.

Kaleb grips the back of the boy's neck, forcing him to stand. Jared stumbles forward, trying not to waddle from the pain in his ass.

Kaleb forces him down a series of narrow hallways, eventually showing him to a room with a worn out, blood-stained, twin mattress on a metal bed frame centered in front of a dark gray wall and on the opposite side of the room, a tall wardrobe, the contents of which Jared is not eager to discover.

"On the bed." Jared is pushed in the direction of the bed from horror movies. Jared sits reluctantly and waits in silence as Kaleb strolls casually toward the menacing, cherry wood wardrobe.

Jared pretends that he's not in agony and sits, not moving a muscle.

Kaleb opens the wardrobe, revealing a horrifying display of strange, unpleasant looking devices. 

Kaleb grabs one spreader bar. He figures that, this being Jared's first sexual experience, he's going to need to be restrained. Kaleb had to be restrained his first time, so Jared would probably need to be also. He kneels in front of Jared. "Give me your hands." Jared doesn't move, so Kaleb grabs them himself.

"You don't have to do this. Please, I just want to go home," Jared begs, realizing that, a) his dignity was already gone that first night Kaleb touched him, and b) he has no home to go back to. His family was his home. And now they're gone.

Kaleb says nothing in response, except placing Jared's wrists in the cuffs connected to the spreader bar. Kaleb tells Jared to lay down, so he does, numbly. A little metal ring in the center of the spreader bar allows for a chain to be connected, so Kaleb uses a chain to secure the spreader bar to the bed frame. Can't have Jared squirming around too much. Jared's arms are extended over his head now. Kaleb moves down to Jared's hips.

"Please." Jared stares pleadingly at Kaleb. God, Kaleb loves those eyes. So beautiful. So sincere. So determined. There's just something about Jared, about his eyes, that Kaleb just wants to break. Wants to ruin. Change the fear and determination into love and respect for Master. For Kaleb.

Kaleb first takes off Jared's filthy basketball shorts, then his previously soiled underpants. Jared, of course, wouldn't have intentionally soiled them. Probably tried to go in his cage, but couldn't quite avoid getting his clothes dirty.

Kaleb feels that he needs to clean Jared before they start, so he leaves for a moment, returning with a washcloth, an enema bag filled with water, and an enema. 

Jared's gaze immediately anchors onto the enema and he begins to squirm. "Nonononono. Not again. Please, not again."

"Onto your stomach." Kaleb orders.

Jared shakes his head.

"I can make this a lot harder for you. Much more painful." He warns

Jared shakes his head, but then struggles onto his stomach, his penis pressed uncomfortably against the lumpy mattress. At least it's a mattress, and not the floor or the cage. He can't stop himself from trembling.

"Relax, baby. Don't tense up, even though it feels very, very good for me, it just makes it hurt for you." Kaleb places kisses all over Jared's back, slowly creeping down to his buttocks. As he does this, Kaleb lubes up his fingers. Jared shivers when Kaleb kisses his hole. "Still a little swollen there. It'll get more flexible with time." At that comment, Jared becomes extremely tense, and that's when Kaleb plunges in his index finger. Jared whimpers loudly and buries his face in the disgusting mattress. Kaleb pumps his finger in and out of the already swollen hole. He feels the tight, glorious heat clenching around his finger. He relishes the idea of the pain and fear Jared must be feeling.

Jared can't move. He can barely form words in his hysteria. He manages to blubber, "Please please, no, hurts, it hurts. Stop, please, it hurts." Kaleb has already shoved in the third finger. He's going much faster than he did that first day. And it hurts so much worse. Jared can't stop himself from tensing up as Kaleb scissors his fingers, thrusting them in at different angles, causing more and more pain in his anus. Kaleb's index finder slams against an extra-sensitive spot in Jared's inner walls and he jolts. Kaleb begins to continuously aim for that spot.

Kaleb figures that Jared is stretched enough now that he can handle the enema. He eases in the special tip ridge by ridge, the boy crying out and whining as the tip goes further and further in. When the tip is finally in all the way, Kaleb connects the enema to the bag and lets the water flow into the boy. Kaleb begins stroking his lower back, and his hips jerk forward in an effort to gain distance from the older man.

Jared begins to feel his abdomen swelling slightly with the water. He feels too full. He begs Kaleb to stop it, but he tells the boy, not until the bag is empty. Jared strains his neck to see how much more water is left in the bag. Barely halfway done. A whimper slips past his lips.

The bag is almost empty. Jared's whole body trembles, his breathing is labored, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Just a little more, baby." Kaleb murmurs in Jared's ear. Jared hates how Kaleb calls him baby. Jared would spit in his face, but he's face down in the mattress. The cramps intensify to unbearable. Jared lets out a sob.

"It's empty. I'm going to take it out now, but you can't let it out. Hold it." Kaleb climbs back on the bed and Jared, in disbelief, exclaims, "What? How do you expect me to--what?" 

"Talk back to me like that again and I'll be forced to gag you." Kaleb warns. Jared barely hears him and continues, "No! I can't do it, I can't do it. Don't make me."

"I've had it. You need to learn a lesson, young man." Kaleb gets off the bed aggravatedly and searches the wardrobe for a gag. A ring gag... that ought to do the trick. Kaleb climbs over Jared's back, kneeling over him, gag in hand. "Open." Jared shakes his head.

"Open, or I put my full weight on you." 

Jared doesn't even want to think about how much that would hurt his belly. He opens his mouth. 

"Good boy. Maybe I'll give you a treat later, but right now I have to punish you for talking back." Kaleb fits the gag over Jared's mouth. The boy is already salivating uncontrollably.

Kaleb climbs off of Jared and he relaxes for a moment, at least as much as he can with the cramps in his abdomen. 

"If you aren't going to hold it, then I'll just have to make you learn how." Kaleb returns to the wardrobe, retrieving an anal plug that seems about the right size for little Jared.

Jared keeps on trying to keep from drooling, but all it results in are disgusting slurping sounds. And every time he whimpers, it sounds too sexual. He hates the gag. 

Before he realizes what's happening, the enema is yanked out with a painful  _pop_ and a little bit of the filthy water spurts out before Jared has to hold it in. He cries out, but it sounds more like moaning. Kaleb makes a sound like he's digusted, and Jared feels his cheeks redden. He's digusting. Ashamed. He feels something else being put in his hole and he vigorously shakes his head. The large spherical end of the plug slips into Jared's slightly stretched anus. 

Kaleb slaps Jared's ass cheek. "There we go. Now nothing will squirt out." Jared despises that.  _Squirt._ He grimaces.

"Time to teach you your lesson." 

Kaleb jumps on top of Jared, bouncing up and down on him, placing immense pressure on Jared's bulging abdomen.

Jared wails. 

"Shut up! You're not allowed to be so loud. You can only scream when I let you."

When Jared continues to scream, Kaleb slaps Jared's ass  _hard_.

"I said  _shut up_! I am your master! You will listen to what I say!" Kaleb screams. He continues bouncing on Jared harshly.

Jared only sobs silently. He feels the contents of his stomach sloshing around sickeningly. He glances down at his belly through the corner of his eye. It's grotesquely bulging, despite being pressed hard against the mattress. He gags. He looks pregnant.

"Good, baby. You can moan now. But make it pretty, and not too loud." Kaleb's voice is gentler now.

There's no way in hell Jared is going to--

"I said moan."

Jared lets out a disgusting sound. He sounds like he likes it. He doesn't. He resents this. More than anything. It's hard to keep his moans quiet and controlled as a cramp overtakes him. He moans louder and more powerfully. A long string of saliva joins the rest in a puddle below his face, slowly seeping into the mattress.

"Better. Good boy, Jared. I think you've learned your lesson, don't you?" Kaleb stops bouncing, leaning down and breathing into Jared's ear. 

Jared nods, not stopping until Kaleb gets off of him. He leaves for a moment, returning with a bucket in hand.

"Roll onto your back."

Jared sobs as he rolls, his stomach sloshing again.

"This is so pretty. I'm sad to see it go." Kaleb reaches over and massages Jared's stomach. Jared moans, feeling a cramp dissipate as Kaleb massages him.

"You like that, huh?" Kaleb gives a sickening grin.

Kaleb lifts Jared's butt up, placing the bucket underneath, but leaving space enough for him to watch Jared relieve himself. 

"You can only let it out when I tell you."

Jared nods.

Kaleb eases out the butt plug, watching a dribble of the water come out of his hole, but nothing else.

"Good to know that you've learned your lesson." Kaleb presses his hand against the boy's stomach, and all he does is groan. Nothing else comes out.

"Ok. You can let it out now."

Jared shakes his head. This is too humiliating. He doesn't want Kaleb to watch. This is disgusting. This instinct to avoid humiliation overrides the agony and discomfort. Jared squirms

" _Let it out_ "

Jared lets out a sob and relaxes his hole. Tears stream down his face as sounds erupt from his anus and the filthy water spurts uncontrollably from his ass into the bucket. Water and feces and gas continuously exit Jared, diminishing after a long time of Kaleb pressing on his belly and forcing more out.

"Jared, you were so good. I'm very proud." Kaleb puts away the bucket and rubs Jared's stomach. Jared whimpers through the gag, thankful that it's over. It is over...right?

"Now we can get to the good part."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Things get much worse for Jared. That's really all I need to say. The madness continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing on to chapter 2! I didn't realize I was making a chapter 2 until I just thought, "this seems like a good time for a chapter 2..." so yeah. That's really all that happened. Super uneventful, right? Well, this next part of the story is QUITE eventful. So go ahead. Read. Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Also, I'm sorry if some of this is unrealistic. I'm just working off of what I know.

Jared sobs and tries to curl into fetal position, only to remember he's restrained. He just wants this to end. Salty tears roll down his face, which Kaleb greedily licks up, slurping the saliva which drips from Jared's mouth. Jared turns his head away.

" Do I need to get you a brace to stop you from turning away?"

Jared shakes his head, but can't stop himself from trying to get away.

"Fine. More fun for me, anyways." Kaleb shrugs. Once again, he searches the wardrobe, finding an anal hook that can attach to the gag.

Kaleb forces Jared onto his stomach. He squirms beneath him. Jared's face is slipping in the pool of his own slobber. He hates himself. Jared feels something go in his hole and he jolts. His gag shifts around slightly and Kaleb begins licking him again. Jared jerks his head away and feels agony at his anus. What the hell is Kaleb doing to him?

Kaleb lets him move his head around as much as he wants. Jared will learn his lesson eventually.

Jared comes to realize that each time he moves his head, the thing in his ass pulls and hurts, so he doesn't move. He keeps his whole body rigid.

"There we go. That's better isn't it?" Kaleb says in between licks.

Jared let's out an uh-huh sound.

"What's that? I don't understand." Kaleb prompts him to nod or shake his head. Just for shits and giggles.

Jared painfully nods his head, crying out as he does so.

"Lay on your back." Kaleb begins to unzip his pants as Jared painfully turns over. Kaleb's pants and underwear are gone by the time he sits on top of Jared, his ass on the boy's chest.

Kaleb's weight on his chest along with Jared's saliva sliding down his throat make it hard for him to breathe. He feels the object in his hole tugging, pulling,  _tearing_ at him. Kaleb's cock rests across his face, slowly getting hard. Jared's already pounding heart thuds even harder in fear and horror. He doesn't want this. He never wanted this. Jared can't breathe. He's sobbing so hard that he's barely inhaling, and each sob causes a jerk on the thing in his butt.

"Remember to breathe." Kaleb begins sliding his dick into the twelve-year-old boy's gaping mouth. He loves the feel of the boy's saliva.

Jared gags as Kaleb shoves his cock further down his throat until his balls rest on the boy's chin. Kaleb swivels around so that his balls now rest at Jared's nostrils.

Jared is suffocating.

"Let me show you how it's done." Kaleb lowers himself to Jared's flaccid penis and licks it. He tastes so good.

Jared whimpers around Kaleb's now fully erect penis. He tastes precum as it slides down his throat against his will. 

As Kaleb roughly sucks Jared, his teeth frequently scraping the sensitive skin of the boy's penis, he realizes the kid is still too young to get hard. This just makes the kid more sexy. Kaleb accidentally cums a bit. He's gotten so good at self-control, knowing that cumming can be much more enjoyable later if he's just patient, but this boy just makes him so,  _so horny._ Kaleb moans around Jared's penis.

Jared can barely comprehend what's happening to him. Sure, his more troublesome friends had shown him porn, so he knows what a penis and vagina are, but he's still a little too young to want this, or even know what a blowjob is, and he's  _definitely_ too young to be turned on by anybody or anything.

Jared feels the vibration of Kaleb's moan on his penis and it makes him shiver. Kaleb's hips thrust downward and cum bursts out. Jared chokes and gags, praying that he didn't swallow any. Kaleb's seed dribbles down the side of Jared's mouth. Jared doesn't even know what this stuff is. It's salty and slimy and he  _hates_ it. He wishes that he could close his mouth and stop Kaleb's dick from being in his mouth. Jared feels Kaleb's tongue swirling around his penis, and then going inside and wriggling in the meat. He hates it. Hates hates hates it.  Doesn't know what's happening. He's never even jerked off. Jared hasn't even gone through puberty but for his voice being slightly lower pitched than most boy's in his grade, despite Jared having skipped a grade. He feels Kaleb touching the thing in his butt, feeling his fingers reaching into his hole, the other hand groping his ass.

Kaleb brings his face out of Jared's lap, a string of saliva following him up.

"Your turn. Make me proud."

Jared doesn't know what to do.

" _Suck me._ "

Jared doesn't want Kaleb to hurt him again, so he sucks. He just sucks on it like he would a popsicle. He swirls his tongue around the outside and is a little bit thankful when Kaleb lets out a moan of pleasure. Kaleb's hips thrust forward. The thing in Jared's ass is pulled. Jared chokes a bit. He feels something warm shooting down his throat. That gross, salty stuff. Jared pushes it out the sides of his mouth, around the gag.

"Swallow."

Jared lets out a noise of displeasure.

"Do as your told." Kaleb grunts, nearing climax. He thrusts forward more often.

Jared gags as he swallows the stuff, tears rolling down his cheeks, sobs near wracking his body. He feels it sliding down his throat in a warm stream and resting in his belly. He wants to die. 

Kaleb's thrusts slow as he comes down. But he knows it's not the end of the night. Kaleb has great stamina, and plans to pump  _loads_ of his seed into the little boy beneath him. He takes his cock out of Jared's mouth. Jared takes in huge, gasping breaths and half sobs as he does so, oxygen being the top priority for him.

"It's okay, Jared. We still have so much to do tonight."

Jared begins to fully weep.

Kaleb rolls the boy onto his stomach, letting him bury his face in the mattress. He climbs on top of Jared, placing his knees on his thighs and bringing his face to the boy's anus. He licks around Jared's rim and relishes the sound of his whimper. Kaleb takes out the anal hook and lets his tongue roam his hole. He thrusts his tongue in and out, loving the taste of Jared's anus. Once inside his hole, Kaleb swirls his tongue in the boy's inner walls while massaging and spreading Jared's cheeks. 

Kaleb has already decided that he isn't going to take Jared's virginity tonight. He plans to train him until he knows Jared is ready for Kaleb's big cock. Kaleb is very, very large, and very rough. Most of his lovers can't handle it, so how could a boy Jared's age? And Kaleb wants to keep Jared for a very long time.

Kaleb gets up, searching the wardrobe for anal beads. Vibrating anal beads. Even better. He figures that Jared's hole is stretched enough today to take the medium sized beads. He grabs a jar of marbles and an enema bag with a top that can be opened. Kaleb feels like experimenting today.

Jared hears Kaleb rummaging through the wardrobe. He just wants this night to be over. He wants his life to be over. Kaleb kneels back on Jared's thighs, and Jared feels him place some other stuff on the bed too. Kaleb leans forward, holding a marble in front of Jared's face.

"Lick it."

Jared's tongue reaches forward, slathering the marble with his saliva.

The marble is taken out of Jared's line of vision. Jared feels something pressing against his anus. The marble pops in. Kaleb places marble after marble inside Jared. 

Jared inadvertently takes count. First five. Already too much. Then eight. He can feel them inside him. Eleven. It's very uncomfortable. Then he feels marbles on a string being shoved in him. First a very little one, smaller than all the marbles. Jared can feel them getting bigger. The fifth is has the circumference of a half dollar. Jared whimpers on that one. The sixth is the largest and also a plug, having the circumference of the bottom of a bottle of water. Jared screams. He hears a clicking sound and then he feels all the marbles inside him vibrating, the six on the string causing the rest to vibrate. Jared groans and sobs. It hurts. It hurts so bad. He can't breathe.

"I've just got a couple more things to do." Kaleb begins to ride up against Jared, who whines when the marbles jiggle inside him. Kaleb rubs against the boy until he knows he's about to cum. He reaches for the enema bag and cums into it, moaning as he ferociously massages his penis. When he's emptied that load into the bag, he rests a moment, savoring Jared's whimpers as the vibrating continues.

After having rested a minute or so, Kaleb jerks off again, releasing another load into the bag. He takes the plug out of Jared and forces the enema tip back in, allowing his seed to flow into the boy.

Jared feels the warm, sticky liquid flowing into him. He squirms and cries out. He hates the feeling. The feeling that he's full, but forced to take in more.

When the enema bag is empty, Kaleb notices how bloated Jared's belly is, the way he squirms and moans, and how saliva drips down his chin. It just makes Kaleb hard all over again. He flips Jared onto his back, spraying his seed all over the boy's face, chest, penis and bloated, pregnant tummy. Kaleb leans forward, whispering in little Jared's ear, "You're mine now. You always will be."

Jared sobs uncontrollably now, nose running, tears flowing. 

Kaleb takes out the tip of the enema, cum already spilling from Jared's swollen, stretched, abused hole. Kaleb sticks the vibrating plug back in and turns the vibration on high. Jared jolts, trembling slightly at the harsh vibration.

"I'll have you push it all out tomorrow."

Kaleb takes off the gag. He leaves the room, leaving Jared alone to cry and pass out due to exhaustion, despite the agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions and comments below! I'd really appreciate some input, anything to help me improve my writing and make it more enjoyable for you guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you come back to read the next part of Jared's story!!


End file.
